1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of aqueous film coating of nutritional supplements and pharmaceutical tablets, and is specifically concerned with providing bright white film coatings based on dextrose for coating nutritional supplements, such as vitamin tablets and calcium/oyster shell tablets, and pharmaceutical tablets, such as acetaminophen (APAP), aspirin (ASA), and Ibuprofen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxypropyl methylcellulose (HPMC) has been used in coatings for substrates such as pharmaceutical tablets. For example, such coatings, including white coatings (coatings containing titanium dioxide as the colorant), made from coating compositions manufactured by Colorcon and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,370 and 4,683,256, said patents being incorporated herein by reference, have proven especially effective when used on pharmaceutical tablets.
However, in the pharmaceutical and nutritional supplement industries, it is desired to provide some pharmaceuticals, such as APAP and Ibuprofen, and some nutritional supplements with a white coating that is brighter than the white coatings obtained using HPMC-based coating compositions.